To Take Home the Trophy
by ShakiraCrazy
Summary: Two teams, harder than mithril, fiercer than Fluffy, and both confident that they will take home the trophy. Harry v.s. Frodo, Gandalf v.s. Dumbledore, our favorite characters go off face to face on their toughest mission yet: A golf game.
1. The Game

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me! I'm basing this on the discussion my best friend and I always have, 'What's better, Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter?' (I'm in favor of Harry Potter, which is why I know more about Harry Potter and therefore may tend to give better descriptions of their characters. My best friend's Lord of the Rings, whose pen name is Ainu Laire). I haven't seen, or finished reading Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, so PLEASE forgive me if I make some mistake that took place in the third part of Tolkien's trilogy. If you would like some more amazing fan fictions about LotR and HP, please check out Ainu Laire's fanfictions (I'm a Harry Potter fan and even I'm interested in her LotR stories! :D) and Nienie's, who's work is currently being honored by Portkey.org for her work on Harry Potter. :) Congratulations!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story, they belong to a couple of geniuses by the name of J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkein. However, I do have possession over the plot and any other characters not mentioned in LotR or HP, so I would greatly appreciate it if you did NOT take my plot, etc. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Fog hung over the soon to be battlefield. Frost covered the crisp green grass. A bright yellow orb began to rise over the horizon. It was near 6:30 am in the morning. The troops are coming...  
  
Five very short people come into view, each carrying their equipment that would soon be needed for the battle. Two of the short people seem very happy. One has brilliant blue eyes and dark hair. One is bit chubby. The other short person has a wild tangle of red beard, but somehow looks tougher than the other four short people. Close behind these people is a man with long glistening blonde hair and pointed ears. Beside the man with pointed ears is another tall man with messy brown hair and is clad in silver armor with the emblem of seven stars and one white tree on the armor. Next to the man in armor is a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and pointed ears and clear blue eyes. They also carry their equipment. Behind these people is a tall man with a long white beard and dressed in a white cloak and clothing. The man seems to be older than Earth itself and bears a large staff. Next to him is a woman with braided blonde hair and a determined look upon her. They too carry their equipment. The opponents are coming... A group of people approaches as the fog thins. As they come closer to their enemy, they are distinguishable. There's a boy around the age of fifteen. He has jet-black hair that is out of control, and bright green eyes that are covered by glasses. The most peculiar aspect of the boy's appearance is a thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. On the boy's right is a girl of the same age but with very bushy brown hair and a confident air around her. Next to her is a girl with bright red hair around the age of fourteen. She has the very strong defiance of a girl that will not be underestimated by her small size. On the boy with the scar's left is another boy of the same age but with firing red hair and many freckles. He is taller than the others his age are and he is quite lanky. Beside the redheaded boy is a girl with bright glistening eyes and long dirty-blonde hair. She has an aura of dottiness about her. Behind this line of people is a tall man with a long silver beard and a twinkle in his eyes, which reside behind half-moon spectacles. He seems old, though not as old as the other old person with the white beard does. Next to him is a man with a dead look in his handsome face, which is surrounded by long black hair. On the other side of the man with the long silver beard is another man with a sick look in his face. Although quite young, he seems to be suffering from some sort of disease. Next to the man with a dead look is a woman with short, bubble gum pink hair. Nest to the woman with the bubble gum pink hair is a giant of a man, at least twelve feet tall and a wild tangle of black hair and beard. Each person is carrying his or her equipment...  
  
The boy with the scar and the short person with the brilliant blue eyes approach each other and shake hands. "May the best team win," They say in unison. Each person unsheathes their...golf clubs? The sun shines brightly, having fully risen, over the green of a large golf course. 


	2. Introduction

A/N: I need to 'introduce' the characters for those who do not know anything about LotR or Harry Potter. But that's ok! If you know all the characters, just skip to the next chapter ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Each group engages in a huddle. The boy with many freckles says, "Good job Hermione. Now we have to play this stupid Muggle game. Couldn't we play Quidditch?"  
  
The bushy hair girl named Hermione replies coolly, "You know perfectly well they don't have brooms that can fly were they come from, Ron. So we decided to play something that was new to all of us. It's only fair. So Harry, what's the plan?"  
  
The boy with the scar, Harry, says, "Alright, er, we'll have the people who know what golf is go first so those who don't know how to play can watch and see how it is properly done. Any suggestions Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
The man with the silver beard said, "I'm sure we'll all do fine, yet we must also remember to not lose our temper." At this everyone looked at Ron.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! That little dorf called me an idiot! And the mess wasn't that bad!" Ron says defensively.  
  
"It's 'Dwarf', Ron," Hermione corrected, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You always have to be little miss perfect, don't you?" Ron retorted back. Hermione simply just rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Daddy says that we should be careful with golf, because Haternotts live in Muggle golf courses." says the girl with the bright eyes.  
  
"Do they, Luna?" says the girl with red hair vaguely.  
  
"Why yes, Ginny! The have amazing-"Luna tries to explains, but is interrupted by giant man.  
  
"Can we get started?"  
  
"Yeah, Hagrid is right. It'll be the New Year by the time we start," the man with the dead look says.  
  
"Sirius is right, we keep carrying on like this we'll be here for quite a while," agrees the man with the sick look upon him, who is known as Remus.  
  
"And if we going on about how 'right' everyone is, we really will be here forever!" exclaimed the woman with the bright pink hair.  
  
"Alright Tonks, we'll begin," says Dumbledore reasonably, straightening up.  
  
Meanwhile, the Middle-earth crew plans their attack strategy.  
  
"Alright, does anyone know how to play golf?" asks the short person with bright blue eyes.  
  
"Why Frodo, we were going to ask the same question!" says one of the happy short people.  
  
"That, and when second breakfast is going to be," adds the other happy short person.  
  
"Pippin, Merry, this is no time for food. Today we fight!" declares the man clad in armor.  
  
"Aragorn, the battle is over now, you can relax," whispers the beautiful woman with pointy ears, putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"Oh, yes, you're right Arwen," replies Aragorn, surprised.  
  
"What is our attack strategy?" asks the maiden with the long blonde hair.  
  
"Have any ideas, Éowyn?" asked the ancient man with the staff.  
  
"Why yes, I do Gandalf! We actually play!"  
  
"Where's that boy with the red hair? Throw pie at me will he?" demands the short person with the wild beard.  
  
"Let it go, Gimli! The food was good anyway!" says the chubby short person.  
  
"Hobbits! All they think about is food! We must seek revenge, Sam!" shouts Gimli, but no one pays the Dwarf any attention.  
  
"We should begin, before the sun sets over the green horizon," says the man with the pointed ears.  
  
"Legolas is right! We begin!" declares Gandalf, grabbing his clubs. 


	3. Harry vs Frodo

Some annoying announcer person is doing the commentary in the background. "First up is Frodo, son of Drogo! He comes to us from his home in the Shire. His opponent is none other than the famous Harry Potter, otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived! He has graciously traveled from his home in Little Whinging, Surrey! He lives with-" Everyone glares at the annoying announcer person and he finally allows them some peace. Harry and Frodo shake hands.  
  
"May the best man, or Hobbit, win," announces the announcer guy.  
  
Frodo comes up first, and places the little white golf ball on a tee. It falls off. Frodo picks it up and puts it on the tee again. It falls off... again.  
  
"It's a Haternott! They have minds of their own!" cries Luna.  
  
"No, Luna, it's called a golf ball," says Hermione angrily.  
  
However, the little white golf ball seems to be picking a fight with Frodo, and winning.  
  
Angrily, Frodo yells "If you to not stay on the little stick, I will throw YOU into Mount Doom!"  
  
Suddenly, the ball rises in the air and softly lands on the tee. Everyone looks shocked, including Frodo. Frodo realizes it was Gandalf (a wizard), but everyone looks at Luna unbelievingly. Frodo swings the club above his head and whacks at the ball. It goes flying into the air, as everyone murmurs, "Wow, nice hit...".  
  
Suddenly, Ginny cries, "Look, the ball's still there!"  
  
Sure enough, the ball is still on the grass, but the tee had been shot out from under it. Frodo yells in outrage and hits the ball with his club for revenge. Strangely enough, the ball goes soaring over the trees and lands on the green. People clap softly, though the HP crew seems disappointed.  
  
"Amazing hit by Frodo! That's Frodo, son of Drogo! Let's see if the Boy-Who- Lived can do better!" announces the annoying announcer guy.  
  
Harry came up to the little tee and put his golf ball on the tee. It didn't fall off, and Frodo is very angry with this. Harry holds the club and hits the ball. The ball goes flying and the Wizardry World team looks very happy... that is, until the ball falls in the water.  
  
"Oh, that's bad luck. I guess the Boy-Who-Lived isn't a golfer."  
  
The Wizardry World team glares venomously at the very annoying announcer guy and the Middle-earth team smirks. It is Frodo's turn to hit the tiny little ball into the tiny little hole. He took the same club he used before. He thrust the club above his head, and hit the poor little ball with all of his might, as if to dare it not to go into the hole. The ball soars over the hole and into the sandpit some three hundred feet away from the hole.  
  
"Well, that should teach him to use a putter when hitting the ball on the green. That's bad luck, try hitting it softer next time."  
  
It was the Middle-earth team's turn to glare at the irksome announcer, and the Wizardry World team's turn to smirk. Frodo cursed the ball roundly and went to stand with his teammates. Meanwhile, Harry was trying to figure out the best way to get the ball out of the water. Finally, he decided to just get it out of the water, not into the hole. Let's just say it's easier said than done. Harry hit the ball with much force as to break it away from the dreaded water of doom. He succeeded in getting the ball out of the water, but he hit a bit too hard. It hit a boulder and, yup, you guessed it, it bounced off the boulder and back into the water.  
  
"Maybe you should stick to Quidditch, Harry! I think we'll be here a while folks!" This time everyone gave the announcer murderous glares.  
  
Harry angrily stomped back to his teammates. Of course Ron couldn't resist making a smart remark.  
  
"'Have the people who know what they're doing go first so those who don't know how to play can see how it's done.' Too bad that those who know what their doing have now idea how to play."  
  
Frodo walked up to his ball in the sandpit. Strangely, he began to talk to it.  
  
"Ok, I know you don't like me much, but please try to aim FOR the hole!"  
  
He picked up his putter, just to be safe, and struck the ball. The best thing to say about his hit was that at least the ball moved, about two inches. He stared at it incredulously and started whacking at it like there was no tomorrow. All the ball did was fly up into the air and come back done in the same spot it was before. As Frodo swung at the ball, the Wizardry World team counted his strokes.  
  
"4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16..."  
  
Frodo finally got the ball out of the sandpit at twenty-seven strokes and into the hole at thirty-one.  
  
"Well, good news is, maybe he set a world record for most strokes in a single hole!"  
  
The announcer gasped as an arrow shot his microphone out of his hand. Looking around, he saw Legolas put his bow over his shoulder with a satisfied look. Muttering curses about Elves, he went to retrieve his microphone only to find the arrow had speared it. He went back to his booth and pulled out a new microphone from his desk.  
  
Harry waded into the water to hit his ball. He hit it with as much force as he could muster, and the ball soared over the boulder and... into the sandpit. Since Frodo had been in such a temper and had continued hitting the ball until it was in the hole, Harry was allowed to continue. He tried doing something different than what Frodo did. He picked up a new club and hit the ball. Of course, with their luck, the ball got out of the sandpit and on the edge of the pit, then rolled back in. Harry glared at it angrily and all of a sudden, the ball flew out of the sandpit and directly into the hole. Harry blinked and looked around. Both his team and the Middle-earth team was just as shocked as he was, and there was an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, Gimli cried out into the silence.  
  
"He cheated! He used that magic wand thing of his! The lousy good-for- nothing..." and he continued cursing Harry.  
  
The rest of the Middle-earth team started agreeing with Gimli and began yelling insults at the Wizardry World team. Hermione tried to explain reasonably that it was an affect of Harry's emotions and not Harry's fault, but Merry and Pippin began chucking mushrooms at her. She lost her patience and began blasting the mushrooms as they came towards her and finally hit Pippin with the full body bind, which froze him as if he had been dried in cement. Merry became furious and made to attack Hermione with a frying pan, but Harry stunned him before he came too close. Ron and Gimli made eye contact, faintly muttered "You" and ran at each other. Luckily, Gimli did not have his axe, but he did have his armor on which deflected any spell thrown at him by Ron. Instead they took to whacking each other with their golf clubs. Ginny got into a fight with Éowyn, Aragorn with Sirius (Sirius had made the mistake of flirting with Arwen), and Tonks with Legolas (something about who's hair was better...) and Hagrid was getting anyone he could get in range of his pink umbrella. The annoying announcer guy was having much fun reporting the standings.  
  
"Ooh, and Hermione takes a blow by an apple thrown by Sam, that's Sam Gamgee, Frodo's servant. Ouch. Ron just got hit in the head with a golf ball thrown by Gimli... Gimli, son of Glóin. Ron is the sixth son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Uh oh, Tonks has just preformed a severing charm on Legolas's hair! Now it's about seven inches shorter...Legolas does not seem very happy at all. Yes, he's shooting arrows at her, as long as it's not me! She's blocking them with some sort of shield charm, she will have to teach me that some day! None of the Middle-earth team members seem able to undo Pippin's full body bind. Oh, but Gandalf is coming, he's revived Pippin! Merry seems to be unconscious... Dumbledore has preformed the counter- curse. Wait! Dumbledore is supposed to be on the Wizardry World team..."  
  
Dumbledore emitted several gold sparks from his wand tip and calmed everyone down.  
  
"I apologize in ending all the fun, but it is intermission. We will resume once we are all well fed and watered."  
  
With that, everyone put down their 'weapons' (except for the witches/wizard's with their wands) and followed either Gandalf or Dumbledore into the clubhouse. Nothing would get in the way of food...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! Be honest, even if you totally hated it, but don't be rude or disrespectful. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
  
I apologize if I got any LotR facts wrong, I'm not so great with LotR so please don't kill me! I might do accents later on, but from what I've heard, they are a pain to put in. So I'll wait...  
  
More chapters coming soon! Sam against Gimli! 


	4. Gimli vs Ron

A/N- Ok, I know that I said I would do Sam vs. Ron but I thought it would be more fun to do Ron vs. Gimli ^_^ They have a very... unique relationship, to say the least :P  
  
I'm a bit worried about this chapter, I think I strayed off the golf topic a bit too much... Please tell me if I did!  
  
You will not find a reviewer named Rachel, for that is me! ^_^ I didn't want to be left out... :-)  
  
Also, I understand fully that Hermione, Ron and the under-aged wizards/witches can't use magic out of Hogwarts, but I'm sure you'll agree that having them use magic is much more fun! Oh, the possibilities... *grins mischievously*  
  
Again, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please, no flame. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Just a little reminder that I don't own any of the Harry Potter cast, unfortunately, and do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. I do, however, own my plot and any other characters I may decide to add.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
After the teams emerged from the clubhouse on the golf course, the teams stood back to let Ron try his luck, as he would need all the luck he could get. Gandalf and Dumbledore had agreed to make the score even: each team had 31 strokes. They trudged up the hill to where the tee for the second hole was. Meanwhile, Pippin and Merry were slipping from their team and going somewhere unknown...  
  
"And now Ron is up at the tee. This is his first time ever playing golf, rather preferring to fly on his older brother's broomsticks in the yard of his very cozy home, The Burrow. He is the sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasly and Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Let's hope he can pull of another miraculous win like that-"  
  
Someone from the audience had threw a carton of juice at the announcer guy. The torpedo of juice had hit the announcer guy's microphone and it malfunctioned. Again, he pulled out a replacement microphone, this time muttering curses about ungrateful audience members.  
  
"Nice shot, Jenny!" Suvi said to the girl who had thrown the juice.  
  
"Yeah, but now my grape juice is gone!" Jenny whined.  
  
"Here, you can have one of my cookies if you like," Rachel offered kindly.  
  
"Yay! SUGAR!" Jenny cried enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh no, Rachel and Jenny with sugar, head for the hills!" Kimberly yelled.  
  
"Take cover!" Suvi cried out.  
  
"Shut up, all of you. Let's watch the game!" Camellia ordered them, and, for once, they obeyed her.  
  
Finally, Ron was allowed some quiet to concentrate on playing. He rose his club, ready to strike, when Gimli made a smart remark.  
  
"It looks like something is biting him in the breeches," Gimli sneered.  
  
Ron's famous temper began to bubble out again, but luckily he managed to control it and let that remark go by, for now. He gripped the club and, as to not repeat what Harry and Frodo had accomplished, gently swung the club and made contact with the ball. The ball went off the tee and rolled slowly about six feet. The Wizardry World team sighed, but then the ball began to miraculously roll down the hill at great speed toward the hole. The Wizardry World team first appeared to be stunned, and then cheered Ron. Ron smiled happily, blushing with all the praise he was receiving, and went back to his team to watch Gimli try his luck while the announcer guy reported the progress of the game.  
  
"Amazingly Ron Weasly is only a few strokes away from getting the golf ball in the hole! Who would have thought Ron would be good at something! Certainly not I..."  
  
Ron glared at the announcer guy, who grinned back, but let it go by unheeded as he was still glowing from his great hit. Gimli went up to the tee and placed his golf ball on the tee. His ball was different from all the others; it was silver and shiny. In the stands, some of the audience members were admiring the ball.  
  
"Shiny! I like shiny!" Rachel said happily.  
  
"Shiny good..." Jenny agreed.  
  
"Oh no, not this again," Kimberly moaned.  
  
"It's mithril! The Dwarves are master craftsmen and he probably sculpted it too..." Suvi began, until Jenny interrupted.  
  
"Oh! Like Frodo's coat, the one Bilbo gave to him that saved him from the troll in the Mines of Moria!"  
  
"The very same, it's more valuable than silver..." Suvi tried again, until Kimberly interrupted this time.  
  
"Enough Lord of the Rings talk! I wanna watch them fight again!"  
  
Camellia took the opportunity to steal some of Rachel's cookies while Rachel gazed at the shiny ball. As she munched on her prize, the  
  
Wizardry World team noticed the unique ball also, and were now protesting the use of it.  
  
"That ball has been sabotaged! He just wants to defeat Ron!" accused Hermione of the Dwarf.  
  
"He did no such thing..." Éowyn began furiously.  
  
"Oy! Then Shrimpy, tell us, why is you ball all silver and shiny?" Ron demanded.  
  
"How dare you mock me with a foul name from your accursed mouth?! I shall have your head!" Gimli vented, raising his golf club.  
  
"The Midget is tryin' to cheat!" Hagrid said.  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust them!" Tonks roared.  
  
"The cursed Slimeball!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Us?! It's your demented boy there that cheated!" Frodo cried.  
  
"Yeah! Mr. Frodo is right!" Sam agreed.  
  
"Demented?! I've had enough references to my scar!" Harry said, whipping out his wand.  
  
"I TOLD you if you shut up that they would fight!" Camellia said gleefully.  
  
"Hey! I said that!" Kimberly whined.  
  
"Oooh, I think another fight is about to break out. Legolas is gripping his bow, aiming at Tonks for revenge. Harry is trying vainly to stun Frodo. Hagrid is pulling out his umbrella! Uh-oh, wait! Dumbledore has emitted three gold sparks into the air. He has restored calm. Party-pooper," the annoying announcer guy announced, annoyed at the sudden end before the fight began.  
  
"We shall continue the game, without fuse nor argument. Gimli shall replace his ball with a common white one, and Ron will not insult Master Gimli. Continue," Dumbledore said in his loud, rumbling voice. Everyone mumbled and returned to position. Gimli muttered about replacing his ball, but consenting to it since Ron had to keep quiet. Yet the silence was not restored to the full extent that Dumbledore had intended. There was a loud hissing sound and a sudden BOOM! Everyone, from instinct, ducked and pulled out their weapons, or golf clubs.  
  
"Up there!" Sam said, pointing up. Everyone turned their head skyward and could see thousands of red, green and blue sparks. More sparks came, along with bigger explosions. Gandalf, however, did not "Oooooo" or "Ahhhhh" at the beautiful whirl of color that painted the sky. He was marching off angrily to a place behind a cluster of lush green pine trees, where puffs of gray smoke was rising. Yet before Gandalf could reach the trees, another explosion of fireworks shot off, and a firework in the shape of a vicious red dragon came zooming out of the trees at fierce speeds, burning the limbs of the pine and then heading straight for Gandalf. Gandalf ducked quickly, and the dragon soared over to the...uh-oh.  
  
"Shiny!" Suvi, Jenny, and Rachel cried happily, jumping up and down.  
  
"Shiny and big!" Jenny said fearfully.  
  
"Really big shiny..." Suvi said, eyes widening.  
  
"Bad shiny!" Rachel said, pointing.  
  
Camellia and Kimberly all peered over to where Rachel was pointing and saw, with horror, the blazing red dragon of shiny, fiery sparks.  
  
"Dragon!" Camellia said after recovering from the shock. She jumped for joy and clapped her hands together. "I like dragons!"  
  
"Run!" Jenny said.  
  
They jumped off the bleachers and sprinted to the nearest shelter, Camellia being reluctantly pulled by Kimberly. They ended up at the annoying announcer guy's booth, who was, without doubt, annoyed. In a few moments, the once sort-of-crowded bleachers went up in flames as the dragon emitted his blazing rage of terror! Camellia, however, seemed very pleased.  
  
"Fire! I like fire!"  
  
"How can you like fire?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Like this!" She replied, indicating to a giant bag that contained thousands of marshmallows, wrappers that covered hundreds of large bars of chocolate and dozens of boxes of graham crackers all on an even larger wagon, which was being pulled by Camellia's allegiance of kitties.  
  
"Kitties!! Now we eat Smores!" Camellia declared gleefully.  
  
"Chocolate..." Suvi said.  
  
"Marshmallows..." Kimberly said.  
  
"Chocolate AND marshmallows..." Jenny said.  
  
Silence. They all looked around, expecting to see Rachel drooling over the treats. She was gone! Oh well, at least now she would shut up...  
  
Out of the cluster of trees stumbled two burnt Hobbits. Gandalf waved his hand and the fireworks disappeared in an instant.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Useless Brandybuck! I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, but you have proved me incorrect once again!" Gandalf scolded angrily.  
  
The two hobbits continued to stumble, as if drunken, in their scorched clothing.  
  
"Aye, we must do that again!" Merry said happily.  
  
"This time, we add extra powder, then it will really explode!" Pippin said eagerly.  
  
"You will do no such thing unless you wish to revisit Caradhras once more!" Gandalf threatened.  
  
"Let's return to the game, shall we?" Merry asked Pippin.  
  
"We shall," Pippin replied, and they both scurried off to the tee.  
  
After the fireworks vanished, Gimli returned to his task. He raised his club and swung a few practice swings beside the ball. Then he eyed the hole in which he was aiming for, and prepared to swung for a final time.  
  
"Well, if Gimli does well on this, he could very well put the Middle-earth team in the lead! How exciting! Hey, get away from me with that!" cried the annoyed announcer guy.  
  
Camellia had set her marshmallow on fire and was offering it to the annoyed announcer guy.  
  
"You don't want any? It's yummy!"  
  
She extended the flaming marshmallow further toward the annoyed announcer guy, yet too close. In a matter of moments, his pants were on fire. He knocked the marshmallow out of Camellia's hand, and it fell to the ground atop the dropped microphone, which malfunctioned...again. The very annoyed announcer guy stopped, dropped, and rolled on the ground, shrieking with terror the entire time. Luckily, the grass was still damp from the morning dew so the flames were put out, but now his pants were reduced to ash.  
  
"I see London, I see France!" Kimberly chanted.  
  
He ran off in search of more clothing, while both teams cheered Camellia for ridding them of the nuisance, even if only temporarily, for he was sure to return in seek of revenge. Anyways, back to the game...  
  
Gimli swung hard, straight towards the hole. The ball soared over the clouds, and everyone murmured, "Where'd it go?". Then, far off in the distance, Gimli's ball landed just ten yards shy of a hole-in-one. The Middle-earth team cheered for Gimli as the Wizardry World team sulked; they couldn't argue against that amazing hit. Ron's confidence vanished as quickly as the annoyed announcer's pants. He trudged over to his ball as if he had already lost. The Wizardry World team, feeling bad for Ron, continued to cheer him on.  
  
"You can do it, Ron! Forget about Gimli! Just remember how wonderful you did in the last Quidditch match!" Hermione cheered supportively.  
  
"C'mon Ron!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Win this for the Weaslys, Ron! Just remember, you're at least better than Frodo!" Ginny said.  
  
With those encouraging remarks, Ron stood taller and gazed determined at the second hole. He bent over the ball with his club and prepared for his moment. He raised his club, the sun reflecting impressively on it, and hit the ball perfectly. The ball soared about twenty yards and then landed on the damp green and continued to roll towards the hole. Everyone held their breath; Camellia, Suvi and Kimberly even stopped munching on their Smores to see Ron's incredible hit. Suddenly, the ball halted only four feet from the hole. After a second of disbelieving silence, the Wizardry World team erupted into choruses of cheering.  
  
"Ye did it Ron! Ye really did it!" Hagrid said with much pride.  
  
"Congratulations, Ronald," Luna said in her usual manner.  
  
"Er, thanks Luna," Ron said.  
  
"Very well done Mr. Weasly. Could not have asked for a better player," Dumbledore told the ecstatic Ron.  
  
"Marvelous Ron, simply marvelous," Lupin told him.  
  
"Here's our most valuable player!" Sirius roared, shaking Ron's hand firmly.  
  
"You did it Ron! We may win after all!" Hermione cried, hugging him happily.  
  
"Hermione, get over it, Hermione!" Ron said, fighting the hug.  
  
"You really did it mate, great job. Now you've out-stripped the famous Harry Potter," Harry told him mockingly, offering him a butterbeer. The entire Wizardry World team held their bottles up and rumbled, "To Ron!". The audience went back to their snacks and the Middle-earth team was giving Gimli a pep-talk.  
  
"Remember Gimli, they may be close to winning, but they have not yet seen the force of the Dwarves!" Aragorn told him.  
  
"Yes, and if Master Gimli does poorly, I will pull us in the lead, for Elves are of greater force," Legolas said, joking. "Nay, Master Legolas. While Elves may be swift and sharp of the senses, Dwarves are more bold and strong as to lead this team!" Gimli replied, also joking.  
  
"Good luck, Gimli," Éowyn wished to the Dwarf.  
  
"I do not need luck to beat that poor excuse of a golfer, Lady Éowyn," Gimli responded.  
  
"Go Gimli! Go Gimli! Go Gimli!" Pippin and Merry chanted.  
  
"Foolish Hobbits! Now that the annoying announcer man is gone, you take his place! Silence!" Gandalf commanded, yet they did not obey.  
  
"I know you will do better than I, Gimli," Frodo told him, and Gimli grinned.  
  
"Low chance of death, high chance of success, what am I waiting for?"  
  
With that, Gimli marched off to his ball with much confidence. He did not stall but simply struck the ball with just enough force to send the ball straight into the hole. The Middle-earth team cheered, a couple team members sticking their tongues out (I'm sure I do not have to tell you who...) at the HP team and Ron, who was now red. With much discouragement, Ron walked over to his ball, putter in hand.  
  
"Don't be discouraged, Ron! If you screw this up, it will be even worse!" Ginny yelled out to him. Everyone looked at Ginny. "What?! It's true!"  
  
"You'll do fine, Ronald," Luna said.  
  
"You're still our most valuable player, Ron!" Sirius yelled encouragingly.  
  
Ron swung his club absentmindedly and hit the ball. Ron realized what he had done, with horror, and watch as the ball went in the opposite direction. Bursting with frustration, he stomped over to the ball and hit it out of anger.  
  
"I told you NOT to screw up!" Ginny yelled to him as the ball soared clear over the hole.  
  
The ball then hit a Maple tree and ricocheted off the tree with new velocity toward the hole. The ball slowed down half way to the hole and then hit the ground. It rolled the last thirteen feet to the hole and went right in with a little plop. The Wizardry World team released a sigh of relief and the Middle-earth team seemed somewhat content. They were in the lead, thirty-three to thirty-five (remember in golf, the person or team with the lowest score wins) but the game wasn't over yet, and Rachel still hadn't returned... not that anyone cared. The annoying announcer guy was back, but wearing a revolting purple skirt with orange stripes. Or maybe it was orange with purple stripes...but whatever the pattern, he was still announcing the standings.  
  
"The Middle-earth team has pulled ahead with thirty-three points! Yet the Wizardry World team isn't far behind with thirty-five points! We'll continue right after this break,"  
  
"FOOD!" yelled Pippin and Merry, finally spotting Suvi, Kimberly, Jenny and Camellia eating away at their Smores. They joined right in, stuffing their faces with as many marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate as possible, which is quite a lot for a Hobbit. The audience shrugged and continued munching. Both teams trudged back to the clubhouse to rest, eat, and plan their new strategy. What they didn't know was that the news off their game was spreading, and more people were heading to watch the game...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* Response to Reviews:  
  
Ainu_Laire (Suvi): Well, I'm glad you like it! ^_^ I'm glad it's even, I kept messing up the count of team members. :-\ I think I need more fingers...  
  
Bunnyluver (Kimberly): Um, well, ok... now how to respond to that review.. :P  
  
Seinna: Muhahaha! Golf shall remain forever!!! I SHALL TORTURE YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME! Or at least until this fanfiction is done. :D There are 18 holes, so that means 18 chapters (excluding intro and the first chapter). Hmm... Four players won't be able to play a second hole :( I should have put 18 people on each team, but there aren't really enough worthy canidates :P oh well! :P  
  
Hebe Jebes (Jenny): Jenny! Yay! Me glad you like ^_^ Well, at least I got this chapter up. Wait until next chapter, you are going to be amazed at what I have in store for you... *grins mischieviously*  
  
Shangoolak (Camellia): Well, now you have to review again! Then again! I will make you review for enternity!!! :D I like the part where Aragorn goes "Today we fight!" too, but I miss-quoted. :o It's supposed to be "This day we fight!"... I think... SUVI!  
  
Cotume (don't know your name :P): Thanks, but that doesn't work on my word program :( My microsoft word is busted *mutters curses*, so I'm reduced to using the primative WordPad. Grrr! I'm really glad you like it though! Refer me to your friends :P Sorry you weren't in the story, I had already written quite a bit when you reviewed, but you will be in the next one, I promise :D 


	5. Aragorn vs Sirius

A/N: Well, because I'm starting to get more reviews, it's encouraged me to write some more. I'm planning to get a few more fan fictions up, I've begun one that re-tells the entire Harry Potter series. The twist? It's all going to be in Voldemort's pov.  
  
I'm terribly sorry this wasn't up before. I had it done on the deadline set on my bio, but then fanfiction.net was down and then when it got back up, I wasn't home for most of the day. Sorry, the next chapter should be up sooner than this. Maybe the teams should have colors! Please put in your review what you think the mascot and colors should be. Just one requirement: Wizardry World cannot be blue, you'll understand why when you read. I would prefer having the letters match, like the Middle-earth Monkeys :P but it doesn't have to be so.  
  
If you have any requests as to what you would like to do in the next chapter of the story, ask and maybe a lucky someone may be able to do it! ^_^ Maybe...:P I'm sorry if I portrayed you incorrectly. I don't know the new reviewers very well so I decided to play it safe and just give you small parts and they will get bigger as the story goes on, if you keep reviewing that is ;).  
  
NOTE TO REVIEWERS: If you could tell me which team you support, I would really appreciate it! Just so you know, SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD! He isn't, he just fell into the underworld :D He isn't! Really.... He's alive *rocks back and forth sucking thumb* He hasn't died... He will return...  
  
I promise this is the last paragraph for the A/N, the next two are important. I just want to say Congratulations Tiger Woods! He played a game last weekend at a golf course RIGHT DOWN THE STREET! ^^ Cool! He won a million dollars :o I didn't get to meet him, but it's still pretty cool! The kids from our morning TV show took a camera along with them when they went on the golf course, it was funny. They rode around in a golf cart frantically, while the title said 'The search for Tiger Woods'. They actually found him! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Nor do I own Lord of the Rings characters, Suvi already has claims on them if they go up for grabs. I DO, however, reserve the right to state claims on the characters I have created (such as the annoying announcer guy) and Orlando Bloom VIT, and the plot. Also, my vain attempt at song writing is mine too!  
  
GOLF COURSE DESCRIPTION (Important to understand the story correctly. I'll have this every time now): When you stand at the tee, facing the course, you can see that there is a lake about forty by fifty feet, in an oval shape. Behind the lake are two sand pits, one on the left, one on the right, the second one slightly behind the first. After that is a small cluster of short pine trees about twenty feet long. The pine trees sit upon a slightly steep hill. Then there is another hill, not as steep, which holds the third hole. In between the two hills is a mud puddle, about fifteen by thirty feet.  
  
A special thanks to Ainu Laire ^^ She beta-read for all my chapters, that's why they were repsoted... lots of mistakes :-\ Thanks you! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn vs. Sirius  
  
Score: LotR: 33 HP: 35 (remember, whoever has the LEAST amount of points wins)  
  
The teams were still conversing atop squishy armchairs by the platter of chocolate chip cookies inside the warm clubhouse. They had no idea what was going on outside, or the fact that news of their game was spreading through both worlds...  
  
"Ok, higher on the right, no, your other right! Little more... that's it!"  
  
A group of Elves, helped by some others, were hanging a humongous banner over the newly raised bleachers to replace the burned ones that read "GO ELESSAR" in big, bold, blue letters. They all had foam fingers for some strange reason... there goes the idea that Elves are a dignified race. Yet over the horizon, an even larger group of people were marching, singing some strange and annoying song.  
  
"Sirius shall prevail we know  
  
For he will give us quite a show  
  
He'll strike the ball  
  
He'll beat 'em all  
  
Sirius shall prevail we know!  
  
Aragorn will cry so hard  
  
For he will see a win is barred  
  
He'll stomp and shout  
  
He'll weep and pout  
  
Sirius shall prevail we know!"  
  
There were other verses that were drowned out by the Middle-earth supporters' booing. The Wizardry World supporters booed right back, some throwing chocolate frogs at the Middle-earth supporters. They then threw lembas right back which soon resulted in a minor food fight. After about two minutes, everyone calmed down and sat with popcorn in their hands while they conversed with others.  
  
"Blimey, this has turned to be quite a turnout," Seamus Finnigan commented, astonished.  
  
"Yeah, who would have know that those thirty people we told would spread the word!" Dean Thomas replied. "So what are they playing again? Qualf?"  
  
"I dunno, I just know that have to hit that tiny ball with sticks. I think the first one to get it into the hole wins..."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Seamus! No one in their right minds would play such a stupid game!"  
  
More and more people were flooding the stands as fast as crazed Orlando Bloom fan girls attack Orlando Bloom. There were many unknown people come to cheer their world on, but there were still the recognized faces among the colorful blur of people. Hogwart's professors come to support their favorite headmaster, the Rohirrim Elite came to cheer for their lady, fellow Hogwarts students to provide moral encouragement to their class mates, royalty from all races to give confidence to fellow royalty, members of the Order to support their evil-fighting companions, the Ents, Eagles and horses, the people of the ministry and families from both teams. Yet far in the distance, visible over the hundreds of heads, there was a strange sight. A large treetop, separate from the Ents, was steadily making progress through the mess of people. And over the murmurs of other conversations, a loud yell could be heard.  
  
"OUT OF THE WAY! Coming through! VIT here! Hey! You, kid! Back off! Don't you know who this is?!"  
  
Eventually, the crowd around the tree thinned and everyone could see Rachel and a lush green tree surrounded by beautiful purple flowers in a wagon nearing the stands. Of course, the wagon was being pulled by her allegiance of... turtles.  
  
"Hurry up! You'd think you LIKE the reputation of being slow. Hurry! We don't want to miss Sirius play!" Rachel demanded.  
  
The turtles all glared at her and then popped into their shells in unison. She let out a burst of rage, then unclasped the ungrateful turtles from the wagon and began pulling the wagon herself. When she reached Camellia, Suvi, Kimberly and Jenny, she dropped the rope which she was pulling by and ranted on.  
  
"Good for nothing turtles! I save them from becoming turtle soup at that restaurant and they can't even repay the favor by pulling Orlando Bloom! How selfish is that?!"  
  
"They were pulling Orlando Bloom? I thought they were pulling a tree," Suvi said.  
  
"They were pulling a tree," Rachel replied, as if she were stating the obvious.  
  
"But then where's Orlando Bloom?" Suvi asked.  
  
"In the wagon!"  
  
"That's a tree."  
  
"And your point is...?"  
  
"The tree's name IS Orlando Bloom!" Camellia said, explaining. "We named him Orlando Bloom! But then someone stole the crown I made so now he must be un-royal until I make another one. Grr... the people who took his crown!"  
  
"You named a tree Orlando Bloom?" Suvi asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes," Rachel replied.  
  
"That's cool!" Jenny said.  
  
"I know!" Rachel said proudly.  
  
"He's so cute! Just like the real Orlando Bloom! And he is so green! Just like Legolas! Legolas...." Jenny said.  
  
"You really have gone of your rocker," Suvi stated simply. "I mean, you should have named him Albert, like my tree." She pointed to a lovely tree nearby. Kimberly just looked at all of them like they were mad.  
  
"Orlando Bloom shall rule your puny sapling! Muhahahahaha!"  
  
"I galadh naneth no orch," Suvi cursed in Sindarin, walking over to Albert and sitting under him, pouting. Rachel simply ignored her, and started babbling to the others.  
  
"Now we can sit under him and support Sirius!" Rachel said happily. She wheeled the wagon around until she found the greenest part of the grass with the best view of the game, which happened to be very close to Suvi and Albert. She pulled out a pouch and sprinkled flower petals around the area. She then took Orlando Bloom out of the wagon and put him amongst the flowers. Rachel pulled something else out of the wagon: a rope fence with a sign attached. The sign bore the words: "Reserved for VIT". She placed the fence surrounding Orlando Bloom and sat beneath the tree.  
  
"What's a VIT?" Kimberly asked. Then, realizing that she had asked a question, said "Never mind, I don't want to know.."  
  
"Very Important Tree, Kim! They must respect Orlando Bloom! Now come so we may support the Wizardry World team!" Rachel replied happily. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence until Kimberly broke the tension.  
  
"Um, well, you see, while you were gone, we started talking and, well..."  
  
"We're supporting the Middle-earth team. Deal with it," Camellia said.  
  
Rachel's jaw dropped and stared at them like they were mad. She then burst out, "Oh, FINE! Then you are banned from Orlando Bloom! All of you! Do not come within the boundary. I have my faithful allegiance of turt- hey! Where are they?! Hmph..."  
  
"Haha! My allegiance of kitties is better! They listen to me!" Camellia said tauntingly. "Hey! You can't ban me! He's my tree too!"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
"Fine, but I'm still supporting the Middle-earth team! They have Aragorn!"  
  
"Fine, be that way! But I have chocolate turtles! AND Whoppers!" Rachel replied, grinning, showing hundreds of chocolate turtles and whoppers. Meanwhile, some other spectators where having some more... normal... conversations.  
  
"I do hope Ron and Ginny do their best. They were wonderful at the last Quidditch match of the year I heard," Molly Weasley.  
  
"I'm sure they will do fine, Molly," Arthur Weasley replied.  
  
"But what if they are put under too much pressure? There are a lot of people here.." she said fearfully.  
  
"Yeah, almost as many at the Quidditch World Cup!" Fred Weasley commented.  
  
"Maybe people will wreak havoc again!" George Weasley, Fred's twin, said mischievously.  
  
"Fred, George, don't you dare! The Minister of Magic is here. It would be hardly good for your father's job if two of his sons endangered the chance of the Wizardry World to win this game! The Middle- earth team has been our number one rival next to the Narnia team. You don't dare, do you understand me?"  
  
"Chill out, Mum," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, we were only joking," said George.  
  
"We wouldn't do something like that in front the Minister of Magic, now would we George?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," George replied, winking.  
  
"Sure," Mrs. Weasley said skeptically.  
  
"Mum, don't worry! We'll watch them," Bill Weasley said.  
  
"They can't get into that much trouble if we're keeping an eye on them," Charlie Weasley reassured his mother.  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate the twins capability of causing chaos," Mr. Weasley said. "I still remember the ton-tongue toffee."  
  
People were arguing at the hot dog stand about the turnouts of the game.  
  
"The Wizardring World team has Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione, the most clever witch at Hogwarts, and many Order members! How can you say that the Middle-earth team will win?!" demanded a girl named Kendria.  
  
"Well, considering they have the great warrior, and King of Gondor, Aragorn, the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, Gandalf the White, the ex-Ring- bearer Frodo Baggins, and Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond, I think they stand a good chance," a person named Cotume replied.  
  
"I only wish Draco were here, he would make sure the Wizardring World team won!" another person named Demi said.  
  
"Snape is here! I'm so happy! He's awesome!" Heart and Mind commented.  
  
"The Middle-earth team will still win," Cotume said.  
  
"No they won't!" the other three shouted at Cotume.  
  
Finally, the two teams came out from the clubhouse. They looked at the huge crowd and their jaws dropped. Someone spotted them and yelled "There they are!" and everyone burst into a chaos of cheering. The two teams recovered from their stunned positions and began to take their places to play golf.  
  
Since the Middle-earth team was ahead, Sirius was able to go first. The Wizardry World supporters cheered loudly for him, and he waved to the crowd as they broke out into another chorus of 'Sirius shall prevail'. The Middle- earth supporters tried to drown out their cheers, but to no avail. He then walked up to the tee with a huge grin on his face. He chose a ball and placed it on the tee. He then chose a club and prepared to strike the ball over the lake, the two sand pits, the cluster of trees and the mud. He raised his club and his fans awaited the strike with bated breath. He swung and hit the ball into the air. It soared over the lake, over the two sand pits and hit the trees. Sirius looked somewhat pleased; it was better the trees than the mud. Yet soon, he would regret that thought. A deep, slow shout roared out into the air like thunder during a storm.  
  
"He hit a tree! That tree was kind and did not harm you in any way! Tree hater!"  
  
Everyone looked about and saw the Ent, Treebeard, standing up and pointing at Sirius, talking in a very slow, low voice.  
  
"The Ents will not tolerate this disrespect from you Men! The trees were here long before you! You should-"  
  
"Ah, be quiet you piece of moss!" Sirius retorted.  
  
"Moss?! How dare you!"  
  
"Sirius, I don't think you should insult the ants..." Hermione suggested fearfully at the size of Treebeard.  
  
"First moss, now ANTS?! We are ENTS, little girl! We may have decreased in number, be we are nonetheless proud of who we are! We are the tree herders! We protect the trees!"  
  
"Why do trees need to be herded? They can't think or anything. They're just trees*," Ron said. At this comment, the Middle-earth residents all groaned. The Wizardry World residents seemed a bit confused but they would soon understand.  
  
"JUST trees, are they?" roared Treebeard in his deep, loud voice. "It's you insensitive people that have destroyed some of my good friends! You have no idea that trees breathe and think and speak!"  
  
"They speak?" Ron muttered to Hermione. Hermione shrugged and continued to gaze at Treebeard. "C'mon Hermione! Little help here!"  
  
"You know that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but you still won't keep your mouth shut will you?!" she snapped back.  
  
"Have you heard the cries of pain when a tree is being chopped down for selfish purposes? Have you heard a tree's thoughts and hopes for the future? NO! For you are too busy thinking what purpose a tree may have to serve YOU!" Treebeard continued.  
  
"Sirius, Ron, just apologize so we can keep playing," Lupin whispered to the pair. They both nodded and expressed their apologies to Treebeard. He still seemed a bit annoying, but consented to staying silent during the game.  
  
Everyone waited, expecting the annoying announcer guy to comment on Ron's stupid behavior or of Treebeard's anger, but for the first time, there was complete silence. Everyone looked around for the annoying announcer guy, but he was no where to be found. The teams shrugged and continued playing. Aragorn strode up to the tee, club in hand. He gazed out to where the hole was and then looked down at the ball. He shifted position a bit, then rose the club and swung, making contact with the ball. The ball went over the sand pits, over the water, over the trees and over the mud and onto the green. The Wizardry World team groaned and booed Aragorn, but the shouting and cheering from the Middle-earth team was so great, owls perched in the trees flew off in fright. Aragorn nobly nodded his appreciation to his supporters. Yet when his supporters groaned and the Wizardry World team cheered, Aragorn was puzzled. Aragorn turned around and saw his ball rolling down the hill and into the mud. As if it were not bad enough for the ball to land on the edge of the mud, the ball hit a small rock which launched it into the air and right into the heart of the mud puddle. Aragorn bowed his head, ashamed. The Middle-earth supporters, sad to see their king unhappy, continued to cheer. Yet it did nothing to brighten the King's spirits. Only when Arwen ran up to him to give him encouragement and a kiss on the cheek did he lift his head. Again, the audience was silent, expectantly awaiting the joyous cry from the annoying announcer on Aragorn's humiliating hit. But again, there was total silence. Everyone sighed; they were beginning to miss him...  
  
Aragorn slumped back to his teammates, who all patted him on the back, as Sirius happily Apparated to his ball. His spun his club in his hand and flashed a grin at his team. He put a halt to his club twirling and set it down beside the ball. He swung impressively high over the towering trees, careful not to hit one. Yet at that exact time, the Eagles had left the stands to get a better view. While they were flying over the course, Sirius chose that precise moment to hit his ball. And of course, with their luck, the ball had flown so high that it landed on the back of an Eagle and did not come back. The Eagle, covered in thick feathers, had not noticed the light weight of the ball. Yet it did notice when a certain animagus began yelling at the unsuspecting creature.  
  
"Get back here you bloody bird! You stole me golf ball! Back I say, before I turn you into quills!"  
  
The Eagle peered over it shoulder and saw a tiny jumping figure, waving a golf club at it furiously. He turned around, annoyed. The Middle-earth residents shook their heads; the Wizardry World would never learn...  
  
"You accursed chicken! I should have Hagrid here pluck you and serve you for our victory dinner!"  
  
Hagrid shifted uneasily. "Sirius, mate, he's a tad on the big side, even fer me. Do ya notice his beak? It's pretty sharp..."  
  
Sirius ignored Hagrid's reason, but continued shouting at the very aggravated Eagle. Finally, the Eagle landed in front of Sirius, glaring at him through his deep brown eyes and sat there proudly, awaiting the moment when he would strike. Still, Mr. Stubborn continued to insult the Eagle.  
  
"Who do you think you are, just flying around like that while some people are trying to play a game?! You overgrown turkey! Give me my bloody ball and then you may leave without being harmed!"  
  
"I am Gwaihir the Windlord. I do not take lightly to being insulted," Gwaihir replied.  
  
"Then shut up and give me my ball!" Sirius shouted back.  
  
"What ball?"  
  
"Are you blind and stupid?! The ball on your back! While you having your little fun up in the air, I was working on the perfect hit. And I hit it, but you just had to interfere!"  
  
"Oh, this little thing..." the Windlord said, holding out in his talons a small, white ball.  
  
"YES! Now will you just give it back?!"  
  
"Why do you want it so?"  
  
"So I can beat the bloody pants off the Middle-earth team! Give it here or I will curse you!" Sirius replied, taking out his wand as the Middle-earth fans and team watched with fascination, some still shaking their heads at the stupidity of Sirius. Sirius's fellow teammates also shook their heads; did he have to get into an argument with everyone?  
  
"Alright, I shall give it back."  
  
"FINA-" Sirius was cut off when Gwaihir shot the tiny ball right at him, which hit Sirius right in the head and bounced off... back to where it started. Sirius blinked and shook his head free of the tiny blue birds flying around his head, only seen by him. He staggered about, the force of the shot great.  
  
"That's it! I've had it with these bloody Middle-earth creatures!" He took out his wand to curse the Eagle when another Eagle soared behind him, grabbed him in its feet and took off with Gwaihir toward the third hole. You did not have to be an Elf to hear the infuriated shouts coming from Sirius as he was lifted higher and higher into the air. Finally, the Eagle carrying Sirius hovered above... The next thing everyone heard was a loud SQUISH! The Wizardry World team and supporters winced as the Middle-earth team and supporters burst out laughing at Sirius who had been dropped from a height of about one hundred feet into the mud. After about three minutes, a thick, mud covered Padfoot returned to his team. His teammates looked at him uncertainly while he sputtered out mud.  
  
"The worst part is, this muck won't come off! Even with magic!" Sirius roared.  
  
The Wizardring World team stifled back laughter while Dumbledore snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, a small figure with large, tennis ball eyes and a long, pencil-like nose appeared next to him with a loud crack!  
  
"Dobby, please take Master Black back to Hogwarts to be cleaned up. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has some potion to clear it up," Dumbledore asked of the House Elf.  
  
"Of course, sir!" Dobby said in his high, squeaky voice. He walked up to Sirius, took hold of his wrist and snapped his fingers. Instantly, they were gone.  
  
Aragorn, with renewed vigor, approached the mud puddle that contained his ball. Having his ball in the mud puddle was better than being dropped in it himself. Being raised by Elves, he stepped lightly over the mud to his ball, making slightly larger footprints than a Elf would, and quickly swung to rescue it from the thick depths. He bolted back out of the mud, only covered up to his ankles, and grinned happily. Yet again, the ball reached the green and rolled back down. Aragorn gaped at the ball disbelievingly and then hung his head in shame, again. Arwen, heartbroken at her husband's sadness, led him away from everyone else where they would watch the game together in peace.  
  
The Wizardry World team waited for a few moments when Sirius would return from his cleaning. After about seven minutes of waiting, Sirius re- apparated to the course. One look at him and everyone burst into peals of laughter. Sirius glared at them all, or, what they could see of the glare. The mud had caked, making him look like he was in one ugly, brown, body cast. The only way he could move and breath was that Madame Pomfrey seemed to have chiseled out where his joints were so he could move. She had also carved out small hole for his ears, nose and mouth.  
  
"Wow, Sirius, you're a wreck!" Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"She even used Mrs. Skowers Mess Remover. No good," Sirius replied, slightly muffled.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, mate, mud's supposed to be good for the skin," Ginny said, holding back laughter.  
  
"Harhar, I'm glad you find this all so funny," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, Sirius, it's ok! Brown's a good color for you!" Ron said right before he burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Shut up! I'm gonna keep playing," Sirius said, mumbling while on the was back to his ball.  
  
He was back where he started. Well, all he had to do was hit it the same way he hit it last time and he would make it, right? The last hit was so great, so he should make it in three strokes, right? Oh, c'mon! You should know the story by now! Sirius struck the ball, furious at its pearly, clean exterior. It flew over the trees and out of sight. Sirius ran, or hobbled as fast as he could in his mud suit, to see where his ball went. His teammates followed, but before they could gain sight of the most important part of the game, they heard a very familiar shout. They all closed their eyes, hoping who they thought it was wasn't really the one yelling. Still, they opened their eyes just in time to see Sirius tumbling down the hill on which the trees were perched, right into the mud puddle. Poor, poor, stupid Sirius had stepped on the small golf ball once he had rounded the trees, and just like in the movies, slipped and fell, tumbling down to his doom. The last thing he heard was the sound of mud squishing into his ears. Everyone gasped and Sirius's supporters bowed their heads as they saw Sirius's motionless body began to sink into the brown depths. Now you know how Sirius really left us...  
  
Ok, so I'm exaggerating. He left for more like thirty seconds. The Sirius supporters raised their embarrassed heads as Sirius returned out of the mud puddle for the second time.  
  
"Ewabba gerf ders starff obbe!" Sirius shouted as best as he could.  
  
"Pardon?" Ginny asked mockingly.  
  
"Rut up refore ebrast uginter obbibin!" Sirius shouted at her, or more like at the decorative boulder, since he was blinded by the mud.  
  
"Alright Sirius, we shall have you cleaned up in a jiffy," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Rats raft uriad wrast bime!" Sirius told him accusatively.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I know I told you would be cleaned up last time, but this time, we have a secret weapon," Dumbledore said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Once again, he snapped his fingers and Dobby the House-Elf apparated right beside Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Dobby asked happily.  
  
"Dobby, will you please escort Master Black back to the Hospital Wing, again? And this time, please tell Madame Pomfrey to use CAMETH," Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
"Oh, will be my pleasure, sir! Master Black very funny, sir! He makes funny noises, sir!" Dobby said with a giggle.  
  
"Rye u writtle-" Sirius began, but Dobby had grabbed a hold of his wrist and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Well, good news is that little trip-" laughter "-caused Sirius's ball to go further than it would have if he hadn't hit it. Without going into the mud..." Harry said, saying the last part louder so that the Middle-earth team was sure to hear.  
  
Aragorn glared at Harry but marched over to the mud puddle, resolute. Luckily, the ball was only on the edge of the puddle this time, so it was much easier to hit. He hit the ball and it went all the way to the top of the hill. Even better, it did not roll back down! It rolled the other way. Moving away from Aragorn, the ball rolled and rolled down the opposite side of the hill. It traveled right into a sand pit. When Aragorn realized this, instead of hanging his head in shame, he roared in anger like so many golfers before him. He charged at the golf ball, sword in hand. He took one giant leap and sliced the poor, innocent golf ball right in half. Breathing heavily, Aragorn straightened, triumphant. Legolas ran up to him.  
  
"Aragorn, was that really necessary?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, Legolas. It was pure evil..." Aragorn said crazily.  
  
"Well, here, just get a new ball so you can play..."  
  
"No! All golf balls are evil! They wish to kill me... yes! Oh no, we can't have that, no, no, no! They will get us!"  
  
"Aragorn, you are beginning to talk like Gollum!" Frodo said, arriving where the two friends were.  
  
"Come Aragorn, I think we should visit that physiatrist again..." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh yes! She worked wonders! She'll tell us what's wrong with him. For now, we should leave him with Lady Arwen, until the game is over..." Frodo replied, Aragorn oblivious to their conversation as he ranted on about golf balls. They both looked at each other, nodded, then grabbed a hold of Aragorn's arms and dragged him over to Arwen, where she cared for him. Gandalf and Dumbledore began to talk together. After about five minutes, they straightened up and Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"Sonorus," He said, pointing his wand at his throat. His voice magically magnified, he spoke to the crowd and teams. "Attention everyone! As King Elessar is currently indisposed, his turn will be forfeited. We will add five stokes to the Middle-earth team's score, so it will be fair. When Sirius arrives, please do not laugh nor make any comments to his appearance so we may continue. Thank you." Dumbledore countered the magnification spell and everyone began to talk amongst themselves until Sirius returned. Many wondered why Dumbledore had said not to laugh at Sirius, but they simply assumed that it was because he still wouldn't be clean when we returned.  
  
"Poor Aragorn! The ball just kept going up and down that hill. No wonder he go so frustrated! We must comfort him!" Suvi said sympathetically, still sitting under Albert.  
  
"Yes! It was the stupid golf ball's fault! It should have just stayed on the hill! I mean, c'mon! As if Aragorn would really hit it over the hill himself! We must go comfort!" Camellia said  
  
"Yes, you go do that! I'll go comfort Legolas..." Jenny said.  
  
"I'm bored, I think I'll go talk to Pippin and Merry! They always have something fun to do," Kimberly said.  
  
"HEY! If anyone deserves pity, it's Sirius! He got dropped IN the mud and still didn't get the ball in the hole!" Rachel shouted from her tree at their retreating backs.  
  
"Lord Aragorn, we sympathize. The golf ball is against you! It has been possessed by evilness!" Camellia said as she approached the crazed King of Gondor.  
  
"Yes, the evil golf ball..." Aragorn muttered.  
  
"I think he should be left alone for now, thank you girls..." Arwen began, trying to get rid of them. Of course, they did not listen.  
  
"Just think of all the other great things you have done Lord! You guided the Ring-bearer safely to the great Golden Woods of Lórien. You made sure Frodo continued his quest past the mighty Anduin. You lead Gimli and Legolas on the quest to rescue Pippin and Merry from the Orcs. You rode through the Paths of the Dead, a place where no man dared to tread. You brought hope to the Battle of the Pelennor when there was no hope to be had! You healed Lady Éowyn and Merry when they had been affected from their encounter with the Witch-king. You lead an army to draw attention from Frodo so he may destroy the Ring. You have always given hope to your men, no matter what. If not for you, the Dark Lord Sauron would rule!" Suvi said passionately.  
  
"And you swing your sword really cool! It's all whoosy!" Camellia added as an afterthought.  
  
"You are right! The golf balls shall tremble before me! I will conquer them!" Aragorn shouted, standing up.  
  
"Yay Aragorn!" Camellia said.  
  
"Carthach mae, hir nin**," Suvi said in Sindarin.  
  
"Thank you!" Aragorn said, marching off.  
  
"Hi Pippin! Hello Merry!" Kimberly said to the two young Hobbits.  
  
"Why, hello there!" Merry said, greeting her.  
  
"Who are you?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I'm Kimberly, and I'm really bored. What do you want to do?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Would you like to make a mess?" Pippin asked happily.  
  
"That's always good!" Kimberly said.  
  
"We're off to wreak havoc when we overheard something about a mess... would you like to help us?" a seventeen-year-old red head asked.  
  
"Yes, it would be good to have some assistants," his twin asked.  
  
"Sure! We are always up to having some fun!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Well, this is what we will do..."  
  
They all huddled together, making mischievous plans to do who-knows-what.  
  
Sirius returned, first to applause, then to... silence. Everyone fought to contain their laughter, and luckily, they succeeded. Poor, poor, very poor Sirius was rid of the mud, not a trace of dirt upon his entire body. Yet he was bright, bright red, as is he had been scrubbed so hard that he looked like a sun burnt tourist on a summer day in Hawaii. Yet, the worst part was that whatever had been used to get the dirt off had left him bald. It seemed that his eyes had been covered when the cleaning took place, because he had sunglass-shaped marks around his eyes like a raccoon, only instead of black, it was the original color of his skin. He looked at everyone strangely, then returned to his ball beside the cluster of trees. He hit the ball, annoyed. The ball went over the mud puddle and did what Aragorn's ball could not: it stayed put on the green. Sirius grinned and hopped back over to his teammates as the Wizardry World supporters applauded and cheered. When he reached his teammates, they all gave him a pat on the back, much to his displeasure.  
  
"OW! Watch it! That stuff Madame Pomfrey used to get that mud off stung a lot! Strange thing was, she wouldn't let me use a mirror to check if it was all gone. She just sent me back here..." Sirius said in the awkward silence. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just, you did great Sirius," Harry said, giving them all a look.  
  
They all congratulated him, and Aragorn went to tell Dumbledore and Gandalf that he would return to the game. They agreed, surprised at his new heart. He ran up to where the remains of his ball was and replaced it with a new one. He then concentrated and took a deep breath before hitting the ball. The ball went high into the air and was about to roll over the hill again, when it stopped. Aragorn let go of his held breath in a deep sigh of relief. His supporters cheered while the Wizarding World supporters mumbled. Sirius walked over to his ball, confident. He chose a putter, then practiced swinging a few times, picturing the path of the ball in his mind. He then took a real swing, just a small one to get the ball into the extra seven feet it had left to travel. The ball slowly went down the slight slope of the hill, veering a bit to the left. Everyone gasped as it neared the hole. The ball was almost there, then it stopped, about three inches from the hole. The Wizarding World groaned while the Middle-earth residents all smiled. Sirius walked down the hill to join his team again and watch Aragorn putt. Aragorn had the same luck, he was about three feet away from the hole. The Wizarding World all smiled and the Middle-earth supporters all groaned. Sirius took his final putt, right into the hole. C'mon, even he couldn't mess up that shot. Everyone cheered politely for Sirius, the Wizarding World louder than the others. Rachel cheered loudly and jumped up and down. Aragorn took his turn quickly. He seemed to be a bit fearful that he would hit the ball with too much force and cause it over the hill again. So he played it safe and lightly tapped the ball. It went about two and a half feet before it halted. He then took another breath, then hit the ball again. The ball went right into the hole with a little plop! With that, the Middle-earth supporters cheered and everyone clapped. The third hole was over. Now the two teams returned to their squishy armchairs by the fire, prepared to get another battle strategy.  
  
Final Score: ME: 40 WW: 41  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
*My best friend, Ainu Laire, had put some of these comments about Ents in her amazing story, Pirates of the Ring, chapter 19: Light Beyond the Dark of Fangorn.  
  
**You will do well, my lord.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the long A/N in the beginning, I know you want to get to the story cause it soooo good :P, so hopefully they won't be that long O.o I'm also sorry that some of the characters may be a bit ooc, but its so much fun to put them ooc just a little bit :P Sindarin supplied by Ainu Laire ;-)  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Ainu Laire(Suvi): I don't have spell check so there! Stupid WordPad....thanks though! :P MY SHINY!!!!!!!! BACK OFF!!!! Well, you weren't yelling shiny at your birthday party but Jenny was so...yeah. I think I just gave you a new chapter for your psychiatrist story... :-\ Sorry...  
  
Hebe Jebes(Jenny): You missed me?! Someone missed me! YAY! Well, I'm back now! ^_^ I'm glad you're happy! I like you're idea.. but don't know that song... Maybe I will make one up!!! :D Or you can make one up and tell me it... I dunno, need chocolate since I did not get smores *pouts*  
  
Heart and Mind: Thanks alot! Maybe he will come... *grins mischieviously, again* Muhahaha! O.o I'm SO glad you like it ^_^ I didn't think the last chapter was as good, but I guess people liked it :P  
  
Kendria Erleine(Kendria): *bursts out in tears* How could you say that?! *cries harder* SIRIUS IS ALIVE I TELL YOU!!! HE LIVES!!! Well, if he is dead *sob*, then we must mourn, BUT this is my fanfiction :P So there! :D I'm so ecstatic that you like it ^_^ I know it's not the best but hey, I had fun writing it! :D  
  
Shangoolak(Camellia): Ok, you should have just put hwo= who instead of this mess I couldn't understand :P I'm sure you would love an alliegance of kitties... *shakes head* You review so people can see how popular a story is! That's why authors want people to review, because the more people that review, the more people read it! Duh! :P Thanks for reviewing though! ^_^  
  
Demi: I officially love you forever! I never thought Legolas as girly either! But lots of people think that because he never gets dirty during the fights scenes in the movie because he's an elf. Neither does Haldir or anything but no one calls him a girl! Thanks for reviewing! Draco won't come, sorry! It's only a good character thing :-\ I'm glad you liked it though! ^^  
  
Yue: I kinda put Snape in the story... a little bit, when I say the professors come to support their favorite headmaster? But he will have a bigger role, promise! ^^ Glad you like :D  
  
Soaring_faeries (KT): It's ok, maybe you can read it after you see LotR :P 


End file.
